Gone Haywire
by AngieTheLuxray
Summary: AU (canon timeline change) Every phan knows that so far, whoever gets hit by the proto portal gets ghost powers and stays single while the other two get married. Well, what if Maddie was the victim? Will Vlad or Jack win her affections, or will Maddie follow the trend of becoming bitter and single? T for minor cursing and some other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, people! Danny Phantom is my favorite show, not to mention fandom, so I thought that I should write a little fanfic for it. Please, don't flame too much. I'm still a bit of a newbie at writing, but still, please favorite and review if you liked it! I would really appreciate it!**

-  
One day, in a college in Wisconsin, three students were about to attempt something that would change their lives forever.  
"I'm telling you, Jack, it won't work!" Vladimir Masters, a young man with messy black hair tied back in a ponytail and cobalt blue eyes stated.  
Jackson Fenton, a large man with a black mullet and blue eyes replied, "Bogus, V-Man! It totally will!"  
His friend (and secret crush), an intelligent woman named Madeline, or "Maddie" Turner with red hair and purple eyes, warned him, "Jack, these calculations aren't right!" Her obese friend was oblivious, and not only that, but he and Vlad were right in front of their ghost portal prototype!  
"BANZAI!" Jack boomed, flipping the switch. A spiral appeared in the metal ring, but quickly fired a lime-green blast of light straight toward him and his friend. In a split-second decision, the woman lunged towards the two, pushing them to the ground. However, unfortunately for Maddie, she found that she was not as safe as her two friends.  
She let out an ear-piercing scream as the ray made contact with her side. The pain was excruciating, as if her very molecules were being rearranged. Maddie's friends could only watch in horror as her body twisted and convulsed painfully in mid-air.  
It felt like hours, days even, but it was only a few seconds before the "portal" shut off, and the ray stopped, dropping Maddie to the ground. The men rushed to her side, Jack tilting her head towards him. He gasped in horror at the sight.  
His unconscious friend's face was covered in large, red pimple-like bumps. Ectous Bulbious, or better known as ecto-acne, a lethal disease caused by ectoplasmic radiation, is what he recognized it as. "Vlad, call an ambulance!" he screamed. The young man obliged, rushing to the nearest phone.

**So, how was it? Feel like you're gonna puke it was so bad? Yes? Tell me all about your amazing up chuck in the reviews! Or, if by some sorcery you actually did like it, then how about you go ahead and review, too? No you stupid bitch? That's fine, too...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Look at that! I posted the next chapter the same day just for you guys who decided that this was somehow good! Didn't want hot leave you hanging with such a short chapter, after all!**

-  
The next week, the duo sat in the waiting room. Neither of them could handle the wait. They truly feared for the woman whom they both secretly loved (but never told each other). They decided to visit her, for they wanted her to have some reassurance. The woman was in for a long stay...  
Vlad had just about had enough. Getting out of his seat, he walked over to the nurse standing by the door. "Can we visit her, yet?" he asked impatiently.  
"Who?" the nurse questioned.  
'He must have brain damage! This is the third time I asked!' Vlad thought. "Madeline Turner! Madeline Jasmine Turner!" he yelled.  
"N-" The nurse was cut off by another nurse bursting though the door.  
"MADELINE TURNER IS NOW IN STABLE CONDITION AND CAN BE VISITEEEEEEEED!" she bursted.  
The male sighed. She was always the excitable one. She is in room 3A, second door to the left down the next-" He was cut off once again by Vlad and Jack racing past to find the room. "...hall."

Maddie's eyes fluttered open at the sound of voices. She noticed Jack grabbing her hand and Vlad sitting in the corner smiling at her. "Maddie! I'm so glad you made it! I was so worried!" She couldn't help but faintly smile at his beaming face.  
"Made it?" She asked. "How long was I out? Is the ecto-acne gone?"  
Vlad sighed, sadly. "By made it, he means survived the first part. You have only been out for a week, and from what Jack told me, it could take years to cure it from the amount you were hit with. Maddie visibly saddened.  
"Aww, cheer up, Madds! They say that the first surgery is the hardest to survive, but you pulled through like a champion! The rest of this should be a breeze!" Jack exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood.  
Maddie changed the subject. "How long am I estimated to be in here?"  
"About...umm..."  
Vlad finished for him. "Five years."

**Don't worry, folks! I won't do every single day. In fact, I may make it short so I can get started with the real action, AKA the sequel, where we peek into Danny's life in this alternate timeline. Hell, this is just to introduce what happened before Danny's parents hook up! Please review, and let me know if you want me to take it a little slow. I'll try until I get bored!**


End file.
